Never
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: Never say I love you, if you don't really care. Never talk about feelings, if they aren't really there. Never touch a life, if you mean to break a heart. Never say you're going to, if you don't plan to start. Never look me in the eye, when all you do is lie. Never say hello, if you really mean goodbye. Tom Riddle/OC. Time travel fic. (I don't own the quote.)
1. Mad-ness and mad-ideas

**Title: Never...**

**Summary: Never say I love you, if you don't really care. Never talk about feelings, if they aren't really there. Never touch a life, if you mean to break a heart. Never say you're going to, if you don't plan to start. Never look me in the eye, when all you do is lie. Never say hello, if you really mean goodbye. Tom Riddle/OC. Time travel fic. (I don't own the quote.)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think I'd be on fanfiction?**

**Updated: 06/07/13.**

**A/N: This is slightly an AU story, so please no flames! Thank you for considering that!  
**

**-The author of this fic: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**

* * *

Two magical people sat alone in the hospital wing. One was a medi-witch, with short brown hair, a white cloak and cap. The other: a pretty, younger witch with a long black river of hair with many waves cascading down her neck, dark green eyes and a spotless face, she was wearing a filthy school uniform; black robes; a Slytherin house badge; a pointed black withces hat that was drooping rather low; and dark boots.

"Aw, flip." The girl muttered as she lifted her top up. "Crap."

There was dark red gnashes hat seemed to go down pretty deep. The inside of her robes where scarily red.

"Emily Tabitha Jean, how did you get yourself into this awful mess." Asked Madam Pomfrey with a 'tut tut'.

"Told bloody Carrow he was no better then those 'filthy mudbloods'." She confessed bitterly.

_"Emily!_"

"Well, he ain't. And neither is that blooming Voldie, he's a freaking half blood, isn't he?" Emily cried, her voice going high.

Madam Pomfrey had nothing to answer to that.

"Bloody fool, that one. Basing his career on dooming the world to depression and murder." Emily continued. "Can't see why he can't just live with it. I mean, more mudbloods are born every second. He can't control how a man and a woman will fall in love, and then-"

"That is quite enough." Jutted in the medi-witch. "And please don't use that term in my presence."She said somewhat angrily.

"What, mudblood?" Emily asked, and she began to rant: "Mudblood, mudblood, Muddy muddy mudblood go die like you should! Kill it with the spells! Kill it with the flood! Just get rid of it's muddy muddy blood!"

But the poor nurse was distracted as she examined the terrible scars across the girl's torso.

They were everywhere. Big and small. The larger amount where bleeding, flowing like water from a leaking dam. The smaller ones would sting, but were not horribly serious. The bigger ones on the other hand...

"Am I going to die?" The injured witch asked, unable to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Fortunately not." Said Madam Pomfrey in relief.

She took some ointement from a shelf and rubbed it on the worst scars. "One moment," she called as she walked away and grabbed a spell book. "Ah, _ferula_." She said, pointing her wand at Emily.

A large bandage wrapped itself around the girl's torso, tightened itself and froze in place.

"Perfect." Declared Madam Pomfrey.

"_Perfect_?" Emily yelled. "What in this bloody school is perfect? Thee murderers? The rotting corpses in the lake? The freaking morons we call Professors? (!)"

"Emily," Madam Pomfrey said in a quiet and sad tone. "I think you are losing your sanity."

* * *

In the room of requirement a D.A meeting was going on. (Dumbledore's army: D.A)

"Where's Emily Jean?" Asked Seamus Finnigan worriedly. 'You don't think she's in the Squid's lake?"

Ginny Weasley shuddered, then said determinedly. "No, she couldn't be dead. The Carrows can only kill muggle-borns or 'weaklings'. Emily's neither."

"She did get them pretty ruffled up." Said Colin Creevey nervously, he looked around the room as if the Carrows would appear and attack at any moment.

"I guess she did, but Emily would fight back!" Argued Neville Longbottom.

"And she's a Slytherin, they're sly and cunning, right?" Added Seamus, growing a little bit more confident.

"And jerks." Muttered Alicia Spinnet.

Ginny ignored this show of negativity and said: "Her deatheater parents wouldn't stand for her being killed, the Carrows wouldn't dare."

"Amycus would." Said the ever positive Alicia.

"And his sister." Said Colin fearfully.

Cho Chang coughed purposely. "What if she has betrayed us," she began. "And taken the dark mark?"

"She wouldn't..."

"No..."

"Couldn't of..."

"Well, she is a _Slytherin_-"

"She does say 'mudblood' an awful lot-"

"Hands up for banning Emily Jean from the D.A."

All hands, though displeased, went up. Colin even had both arms up in the air.

* * *

"Insane? NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Screamed Emily. "I am the most SAAAAAANE person ever!" Her eyes were full of madness, and her movements didn't seem controlled.

"Oh dear," murmured Madam Pomfrey. She gave the girl a light shove so that she would lye down on the bed. "Stay here, child." She told Emily firmly.

Emily began blabbering again as soon as she had left. "How dare she go pottering off! POTTERING?" She burst out in mental laughter. "POTTER WAS THAT FOOL WHO WAS MEANT TO GET RID OFF THE CARROWS! He pottered off TOO! They're all leaving ME! NOBODY cares!" She cried, going from shrieks to normal talking to shrieks once more. "You are ALL FOOLS! I HATE YOU!" She threw off her bedsheets and knocked down the bedside lamp.

The sound of shattering glass caused her to fall back to reality. And a painful fall it was.

She began crying, and stuffed her face in the pillow. Her mother and father had never cared- they were always off on "business". Business: Murdering innocent muggles or mudbloods.

"Curse you." She muttered, not talking about anyone, or to anyone.

When she awoke, it was to the medi-withces voice.

_"Sanitatis, et reversus furor dissoluere._" She was chanting, and then she put down the book in her arms. "That my dear, was an old Latin spell I had to beg Dumbledore for."

Emily opened her eyes. "I almost went mad." She whispered. "Was i cursed?" She questioned.

"Yes you almost went mad. And to answer your question: no you were not- as far as I can tell." She then smiled. "The headmaster wishes to see you."

* * *

"_Leave_!" Yelled a greasy haired man, motioning for the dead headmasters of Hogwarts to leave their frames and travel elsewhere. They did, albeit they were muttering and complaining as they did.

Severus Snape was scowling at that insufferable portrait. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's portrait, to be exact.

"Are you quite sure, Dumbledore?" He asked hopefully.

"Quite, my dear friend." The portrait smiled, eyes twinkling. "I assure you, I believe her to quite capable of the task."

"You believe? Please tell me the reason you didn't use the word 'know' just because it happens that it isn't in your vocabulary?"

The deceased headmaster chuckled- his trademark chuckle, it was. "I believe she is waiting outside."

As expected, a knocking noise came from the opposite side of the wall.

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow. "How-"

"Let the lady in, now Severus." Dumbledore ordered with careless ease.

Severus called out the password begrudgingly to the impatient witch. (The password just happened to be Lilly Evans.)

A girl came into sight. "Snape." She greeted warily. She noticed Dumbledore's portrait. "Dumbledoof."

"Dumbledoof" chuckled again. "Good day, Miss Jean."

"Yeah. Why am I here?" She asked bluntly and disinterestedly.

Dumbledore smiled and Snape turned and said coldly to him. "Well sir, you certainly chose a bundle of sunshine for the mission."

"It seems quite so, does it not?" Beamed Dumbledore, his face then turned serious. "Miss Jean, I'm afraid- as you may know- the wizarding world is at jeopardy."

"Yeah, ever since Snape the Snake killed ya."

"Why you-" Severus growled, pulling out his 15" ash-tree core wand.

"Now, now, Severus. The girl is only speaking in what she believes happened."

"I bloody right believe." The girl grunted.

Dumbledore began talking again soon after the awkward silence that had followed Emily's stubborn argument. "My dear girl, Severus here didn't murder me. Far from it, he obeyed my orders."

"Oh great, now my dead headmaster's depressed."

"I was already dying when he took over from mister Malfoy. You see..." Emily listened intently as the portrait explained all the problems with the dark lord and his horcruxes.

"Nasty." Said Emily.

"Quite." Agreed the portrait.

"Sorry Snake." Apologized Emily.

The snake turned to Dumbledore skeptically, before sighing. "It's the best I'll get, correct?"

"Spot on." She paused before asking curiously: "What is this infamous mission?"

Dumbledore gave his weakest smile. "Ah, that's the problem. You see, a certain horcrux has escaped our notice. To my surpirse, Voldemort-" Emily listened in awe as he said you-know-who's name so care-freely. "Made _eight_ Horcruxes not seven. Unfortunately I cannot warn young Potter of this at my current state." He said, gesturing to himself in the portrait.

"So what, I'm some sort of berk now?" Emily said angrily. "A simple replacement for Potter?"

"Not at all, I'm afraid Mister Potter wouldn't be able to handle this, hatred would control him instead of common sense."  
"Great, that made my day. I have more sense then Potter."

"Miss Jean, my request of you is to journey back in time and find out the eighth horcruxes location."

Severus smirked. "That's a short way of putting it."

Emily's mouth remained wide open. "Excuse me?" She asked, regaining herself.

"You heard him acceptably well. You aren't deaf." Corrected the ever-snappy Snape.

"You must befriend the younger dark lord and figure out what the object is and where it is." Dumbledore told her, ignoring the two's bickering.

"Another warning: young Voldemort is a

"What?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Ah,perhaps Serverus would describe the meaning to you?"  
Severus Snape sighed like he was about to do something completely against his will and began to clarify: "The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing... It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly."

Emily blinked. "You got that uninteresting paragraph straight from a book, right?"

Snape seemed flustered, and demanded. "How-"

"I have my ways." Cut off Emily.

"She's smarter then she lets on." He gave an almost inaudible whisper to the portrait, who was grinning.

"Voldemort is a highly skilled master of this art, and most likely is quite aware of his talent in the time you will be heading to. However, there is the possibility you can protect and defend your mind from his pestering one using Occlumency."

"Even if I knew what that was, how could I use it?" She asked, doubt clear in her voice.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled merrily as he gave her the simple conclusion. "We teach you."

* * *

"Make your mind void of any emotions, Jean." Ordered Headmaster Severus/ Snape as she still called him.

Suddenly, immense pain struck her and the day of her ninth birthday flew back into her mind.

_The nine year old was standing at the stairs, wincing at each creepy creaking sound that came from the floorboards._

_There was a mother to father conversation going on in the down-stairs kitchen. It was just about audible from her possition._

_"How long?" Whispered her mother.  
_

_"As soon as she turns eighteen." 'She', is that me? Wondered the girl._

_"She was accepted?" Her mother asked in shock._

_"Apparently so." Her father's said in a cold, sardonic way. "She will be marked on her eighteenth birthday."  
_

_She was getting the nasty skull tatoo? The one that caused her mommy and daddy such pain? 'That's- one,' the girl began counting the years until the 'marking'.  
_

_"Also, no more special attention for her, we will rejoin the muggle hunting sessions." Two, three, four, five-_

_"No." Gasped her mother."Not those grotesque monstrosities!"_

_"It is a necessity." Six, seven, eight... nine years away from the marking!  
_

_"But-"  
A loud_

**_SMACK!_**

_Was heard by the little girl and she heard her mother whimper.  
_

_"What did you say?" Growled her father._

_"Nothing!" Cried out her mother._

_The next morning at the breakfast table, Emily looked open-mouthed at her mother's tear-stained face._

_There was a large, red, swollen patch on her face._

"Terrible." Complained Snape. "Remain emotionless throughout the whole procedure until the legilimen drops eye-contact, try again."

And so she did, this time letting her mind go blank. She felt someone prodding into her mind but didn't let this alter her concentration.

In the end, Snape gave up- still slightly disturbed from the memory he had witnessed earlier.

"You were quick enough, although you only beat Potter by a day." Well, that was a lie, since the famously scarred boy hadn't bothered to concentrate during his occlumency classes. But Snape hated giving and retrieving compliments.

But Emily caught the hidden approval and muttered her thanks with small smile.

"Now that that's complete I'll tell you more about the mission." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Tom Marvolo riddle- Voldemort's first given name from his mother, Merope" he explained when he saw her confusion. "- Hates muggle-borns so your obsession with the word mudblood may help you along. He will be in sixth year, aged sixteen just like you. You will be travelling into a dangerous time-zone. 1943, during World War II as the muggles called it. A trunk filled with common witch belongings will appear soon after you arrive for you. Here is three envelopes," she handed them to her. "The first is a reason to give Hogwart's current Headmaster- Dippet- for your arrival. The second is about your new identity and how to get back to our time, which i recommend you read first. The third is soem things you should know about Tom."

"When do i go?" She asked weakly.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"How, though?"

Snape smiled a little sadly as Dumbldore defined how.

"Goodbye and good luck dear, miss Jean. Repeat after me: _Ad tempus,unde necesse est. Adiuua me quam pergitis, et de tenebris tribulatiónibus scary."_She gulped, took a deep breath and grasped her three letters tightly. "_Ad tempus,unde necesse me quam pergitis,et de tenebris tribulatiónibus scary."_

**_Is it OK, should I just delete it or continue?_**

**_It would be well appreciated if you review!_**

**_-Cookie Seller on the Dark Side._**


	2. Friends and cruddy luck

_** "The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." **_  
_** ― Bob Marley **_

**_Recently on my story= "Never": _****"When do i go?" She asked weakly.**

**"Now."**

**"Now?"**

**"Now."**

**"How, though?"**

**Snape smiled a little sadly as Dumbldore defined how.**

**"Goodbye and good luck dear, miss Jean. Repeat after me: _Ad tempus,unde necesse est. Adiuua me quam pergitis, et de tenebris tribulatiónibus scary." _She gulped, took a deep breath and grasped her three letters tightly. **

**"_Ad tempus,unde necesse me quam pergitis,et de tenebris tribulatiónibus scary."_**

_Blah Blah Blah. Nonsense Nonsense Nonsense, _was still ringing in the moody boy's ear, even after he had moved from his irritating followers compartment. As the trees, bushes and hills went by outside the window, he shifted distractedly on the red, plush cushion of his seat.

_Cough Cough._

Tom Marvolo Riddle straightened in his seat on the Hogwarts express. Finally, he was away from Wool's orphanage. Damn that dreadful place.

He had purposely sat up; nonsense and blabber was a thing he was quite acquainted with due to the ridiculous things his followers talked about. (followers: Death eaters). But that cough was something different, like someone clearing there throat.

He looked up, an aggravated look on his face. He quickly turned it into a perfect, welcoming smile. "Can I help you?" He gritted out.

There was a girl standing inside his compartment. Funny thing was he hadn't heard- or _seen_ for that matter- her come in.

The girl looked pretty grumpy herself, and grunted. "Yeah, you blooming well can. First thing: where the bloody hell am I?"

Tom felt shocked, what sort of lady spoke with such a dirty tongue?

"Are you gonna close your mouth and answer my simple question or what?" She asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

Tom scowled, but covered it up with a small smile. "Of course, you are in the Hogwarts Express. Miss..." He trailed of expectantly.

The girl seemed to blink as if she'd forgotten something. "Excuse me." She walked straight out of the compartment, slamming the door after herself.

Tom frowned. _Must be of her rocker, speaking with such a foul tongue, forgetting her name..._

"I'm back," came a grunt and the sound of a door opening, the girl came back in, holding some envelopes. "Deirdre Elizabeth Ann Darcey."

Tom glanced back up at her and suddenly smirked. "Your initials spell **D-E-A-D**, dead."

The girl- Deirdre Elizabeth Ann Darcey- gave him a grouchy look. "And you are mad, I take it?"

"Tom." He corrected, giving her a charming smile- which she actually dared shudder at. "Tom Riddle." He put out his hand for her to shake, as he expectantly waited for the usual giggle and shameless flirting that always followed.

Instead she looked down at his hand as if he was that gross little boy who brought insects home. No, like _he_ was the large, grotesque slug. Her eyes seemed to glare daggers at him- and if looks could kill, Tom would be in hell at that very moment. His hand faltered.

He chose only then to take in her appearance. One word: scrawny.

She had a lot of hope and potential to become a beautiful lady- but she would first have to be fed to a large extent and perhaps get rid of the ugly scars on her face. She had wavy long black hair with big dark forest green eyes, long lashes and a pretty physique. She was wearing a tattered and ripped Hogwarts uniform, and a somewhat slanted dark witches cap and no shoes or socks.

She seemed to catch him looking at her exposed feet and unhappily muttered: "They disappeared." as if that solved everything.

He coughed rather loudly and changed the subject. "You look a little old for a first year...?"

She checked her envelope. "I'm naturally french. I had to leave France, because of the muggle war. It was too dangerous, I'm actually meant to be in sixth year." She gave a fake smile that screamed out, _**NO** more questions, OK bud?_

Tom smirked, she was obviously lying. "What city did you live in? I may have heard of it."

She paled considerably but continued nonchalantly. "Up north, we weren't a city. Just a small village nicknamed "Le petite"." Damn, she was good.

"The small?" He said, faking a quizzical voice. "How unoriginal."

She gave him "the look", he had learned from Abraxas Malfoy it meant the girl was completely unimpressed. But what did Tom care? In his eyes girls were stupid, gossiping drones that just wouldn't leave him alone.

"And the name 'Tom' isn't?" She faked a smile.

Tom felt his patience waver and grimaced. Sob story time. "My mother gave it to me."

"Really. Quite boring, she must be?"

Tom pretended to rub his eyes. "She's dead."

Instead of concern, the aggravating girl remained indifferent. "How lovely." (Emily was wondering whether the dark lord was remorseful or not... and then saw that his sad expression didn't reach his eyes. Lying twit.)

Tom felt anger running through him at the speed of light. "_How lovely_? She named me after my recently deceased father!" He cried with false emotion- like he cared abut the mudblooded muggle father.

"Oh, and I suppose she named you 'Voldemort' too, didn't she!" She snapped, then realized what she had just said. "Crap." She muttered, eyes wide, and she ran out the door.

* * *

Crap, flip, BLOODY HELL!

Stupid...bloody...can't...close it...mouth... so much for being inconspicuous!

"Cruddy luck of mine." She muttered, diving into a new compartment.

A girl her age and a boy around a year older sat in there. The two wore Slytherin robes. The girl had long black hair and skinny, pale, and sullen-faced, with a long face and heavy eyebrows. The boy had dark brown hair, which he later claimed came from his mother, blue eyes and a tall, powerful height.

"Hello, do I know you?" The girl asked.

"No..transfer...so damn tired." She murmured, feeling so bloody exhausted. Difficult spell...

The boy gave her an odd look. "Where are your socks?"  
"Lost them." She lied. Damn time-travel spells. Time stole her shoes. "A spell went wrong."

"HiMyname'sEileenandIaminSlytherin, sixth year." The girl said breathlessly. "My spells always make me lose my shoes, too!"

"Er.." The boy said. "Eileen, try and make it audible."

"Hi...my...name's...Eileen...and...I am... in... Slytherin, sixth year." She turned to the boy, a cheeky grin plastered upon her face. "Could you understand that, brain boy?"

The boy rolled his eyes, and stuck out a hand to the new Deirdre. "Orion Black, at your service."

"I'm Deirdre Elizabeth Ann Darcy." There was a silence.

"Your initials spell dead." Pointed out Eileen.

Emily sighed loudly and dramatically. "Why does everyone say that?"

Orion chuckled, then turned serious. "Your pureblood, right?"

She rolled her eyes like Orion had done moments ago. "No, I'm a mudblood. Use that brain, moron."  
Orion looked surprised, then smirked. "Ladies shouldn't speak so crudely."

Emily blew a stray lock of black hair out of her face and crossed her arms at her chest. "I ain't a lady yet."

Orion ignored this, and changed the subject. "So, a T.S?"

"What?"

"T is transfer. S is student." Eileen provided the answer. Damn 1940 slang.

"Oh, thanks. And yeah, I'm a T.S, what's the problem?"

Orion laughed heartedly. "No problems, it's just that we've never got a T.S in Pig Pimples." _Kids in the 1940's have the oddest sense of humor._

"Or Pork Blemishes." Giggled Eileen.

Shrugging, Emily gave in and put in one of her own. "And let us not forget Swine Blisters."

The two kids in front of her burst out laughing.

"Why ha ha ha. I find this conversation ever so amusing." Droned Emily, her voice the epitome of boredom.

"Isn't it so." Chuckled Orion. "So, why have you joined our talented little group?"

Easy enough answer. "Tom Riddle is an idiot."

Eileen gave a giddy laugh. "No he isn't, silly! He's got- like... the _best_ marks in the entire school!"

Exhaling noisily, Emily said wittily: "Perhaps he has the marks, but he's only got the brain of a snake." She then smirked. "And don't snakes have a way of luring their victims in... could the helpless teachers be the victims in this?"

Eileen lost interest in the subject of how smart Tom Roddle was and onto how "-Gorgeously hot!" he was. "Isn't he just beautiful." Eileen had swooned.

Emily crinkled her nose. "Gorgeous? Hot? _Beautiful_?" Pitch balck hair, eyes so dark a brown his pupils almost matched the color, a tall, strong bulid and a charming smile...OK, at the moment he was... but in her time he equals: gross.

"I know, right!"

Orion seemed to be as disgusted as she was. "Riddle is a twit."

Eileen huffed. "You can't say anything- _Master, please, I beg of you-_"

Cue an angry scowl from Orion, but he didn't deny that he had been grovelling at the future Dark Lord's feet. Ruddy boy-pride. "It's only 'cause I want to live!"

"_Live_, you mean you could be hurt?" Asked Emily, feigning innocent confusion.

Orion cast her a suspicious glance before muttering: "Dang right you could, when Riddle's involved."

Emily took it as her warning and quickly shut her mouth.

Eileen took it as her hint to swap subjects. "Didn't you promise Cygnus you'd meet him in the prefect's compartment?"

Orion blinked, then rushed out with a yell of "See you!".

For three minutes the only sound was the creaky compartment door which was still swinging lightly left and right.

"Well..." Emily began awkwardly.

Eileen giggled- she seemed to do that a lot. "Uncomfortable silence..."

What? "You mean 'awkward' silence, right?"

"No, but awkward sounds better." Admitted Eileen.

Emily murmured quietly: "I just started an annoying silence breaker...crud..."

Eileen suddenly smiled. "Just to tell you, Cygnus is Orion's brother. He's a Ravenclaw prefect and Orion's a Slytherin prefect."

Emily felt her eyes widen and asked cheekily. "Do you happen to like this Cygnus?"

"What?" Asked Eileen, cheeks bright red. "No..." Emily could swear she was crying a little. "He-he-He's engaged to Druella Rosier anyways."

Then the dam burst and tears spew down her cheeks.

"It's OK," said Emily, startled, She scooted over beside the unhappy girl and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry.. it'll be grande in the end..."

But truth is... it wouldn't be. Emily had seen pictures of "The Most Noble and Ancient house of Black" in books. And Eileen wasn't part of it. But Druella Rosier was.

As bawling turned to snuffling and snuffling turned to silence Emily gave comforting words to the heart-broken girl.

Later on, Emily guessed that was how the two girl's friendship began.

Then she heard a small voice in her head... that sounded quite a lot like Albus Dumbledore's.

_No plan ever turns out perfect._

'What?' she asked mentally.

But there was no answer.

And Emily was pretty sure he hadn't meant Eileen and her unwelcome heart-ache.

Or even that quick thought she had had in her head about seeing during the feast whether Hogwarts 1943 had ice-cream.

No, she was almost certain that voice meant her mission, and, as if to congratulate her...the voice spoke again.

_Never._

**So, is it OK? If so, I'd appreciate reviews!**

**Thank you:  
**

_**CakePopGirl: thank you so much, I'm really glad you like it. Oh and thanks for the comment on my name!**_

_**Wisekey: Thank you, I'll try my best through the thing and I hope this chapters not too disappointing.**_

_**Anna Flavia: Aw, go raibh maith agat! (That's Irish for thank you!) And I like Emily too, I hate how much pain I'm gonna have to gove her in later chapters.**_

_**Didi: Here you go!  
**_


End file.
